


A Romanogers Cinderella Story (one shot)

by celiawedner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Feels, romanogers fluffathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celiawedner/pseuds/celiawedner
Summary: natasha tells steve how about her past with this disney film
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 24





	A Romanogers Cinderella Story (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> idk i wrote this super fast so its super short and it was just a silly idea so i hope it finds its target audience

“what are you watching?” Natasha walked through the apartment door, grocery bags in hand, glancing at Steve on the couch.  
“Cinderella.” he replied, turning his head to look at her. When he came out of the ice, he was amazed at how many Disney films there were, often rewatching them over and over.  
Steve got up and grabbed some bags, coming to the kitchen with Nat, the movie still playing.  
They set them down on the counter and started putting the items in their respective places.  
“I used to hate that movie.” The redhead found myself saying. She stopped, but Steve looked at her, expecting a further story.  
“I had heard the fairytale first in the red room. they changed the ending.” She admitted. “they told us that at the end, the prince killed her. that she had made the stupid decision to fall in love and now she would pay for it. And then when I defected, Clint made me watch it, and I saw they lied. I still thought she was dumb. maybe they cut that part out of the movie? It drove me crazy and i didn’t know why. In my mind, she had left a job, a predictable life, for no reason. Then I watched it again. With Lila, when she was two. I understood then that the job, her life, wasn’t a good one. i understood why she wanted to leave.”  
Steve had stopped putting away groceries and instead sat at the counter, listening. The former assassin kept going.  
“That didn’t change how I felt about the film. There were easier, more stable options if she wanted to leave. I though the movie was sexist, a woman didn’t need a man to save her. But inside, I think I was jealous.” Her cheeks blushed, expecting for Steve to tease her about harboring envy towards a Disney Princess. “You said you used to hate it. What changed?” His eyes weren’t filled with pity, like so many did when she told stories, but genuine curiosity and love.  
Natasha paused for a second, thinking how to continue. “I was jealous because she had done what i thought was impossible. Left her family, found a prince charming, lived happily ever after. “  
“Thought was?” His eyes sparkled, catching were the story was going.  
“The end.” She said teasingly, closing a drawer. “I think that’s all the groceries, lets go finish your movie.” Natasha walked towards the couch when Steve scooped her up from behind, twirling before putting her down, facing him.   
“Please finish.” She smiled, looking up at him.  
“I found myself relating to the story. The evil stepfamily was the Red Room. Clint, my fairy godmother. Shield was my carriage and mice.”  
“And Prince Charming?” Steve ran his hands through her hair, kissing her on the lips.  
“And you, Rogers,” Natasha kissed him again. “You were my Prince Charming. You saw me the real me, the scullery maid, not the fancy ballgown girl, and you stayed. You gave me a new life.” The movie could still be heard in the background, So This Is Love seeping from the living room. She pulled Steve closer and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped one arm around the girls waist, and it seemed so comfortable and natural, despite the couples height difference.  
Gently, they swayed to the music, dancing long after the movie stopped.


End file.
